Dulcinea
Dulcinea is one of the main character in the series as well Puss in Boots' love interest. Appearance She is a white cat with large blue eyes who stands about average height for felines. She wears a dress with a white undershirt and purple vest with cross notches over it. The bottom part of the dress is a lighter purple than the vest. Dulcinea's clothes change to her Tulpa clothing. Which gives the appearance of Roman Gladiator like. The outfit is made of brown leather, brown boot reaching up to her knee's and has a bronze helmet. Personality She is a sweet, kind, and compassionate young woman who loves children and teaching. She plays the role of teacher in San Lorenzo, giving the Orphans a moral compass to follow and helping them determine right from wrong. She loves the children dearly, so much in fact that she's willing to sacrifice herself to save them. She is naturally naive, leading her to trust people easily. When the magical protection spell over San Lorenzo fell however, she learned to curb this innocence and found that most, but not all people were good. She is also passionate in her beliefs and is willing to stand up for those beliefs and those she loves. Because of this passion, she can appear stubborn and will let nothing stop her once her mind is made up. She is also intelligent, well read, and believes that brain always beats brawn. Basing her life around her favorite book The Wee Compendium of Factes and Funne has given her a perspective on things that is unique. She uses this book to teach those around her good morals and honest lessons, even helping Puss a few things in the process. As Puss has stated, she is the most pure person he has ever known. When faced with the corrupting powers of the Scimitar, she remained mostly herself throughout the entire thing, resisting the sword's powers longer than anyone else. Even after several hours when the sword finally got close to doing so, it couldn't force her to kill Puss. In the rare cases that she loses her temper, she proves to be a fierce fighter, defending her friends and the orphans from danger. She often manages to keep angry outbursts under control, using logical and emotional empathy to calm herself. However when Jack Sprat, an old friend of Puss appeared in town, he managed to aggravate her to the point where she was yelling and withdrawing herself, surprisingly provoked by his invasion of her personal space, boastfully showing off, and calling her "Goody Two Shoes". After her outbursts she begins questioning who she was, unable to properly process negative emotions towards others. She is heavily opposed to dishonesty, scolding those around her when they sway from the straight and narrow path. She has, however, made some exceptions when it was for the greater good such as helping the mayor to defeat a group of bandits in Episode 7, saying that it wasn't lying, but pretending. Relationships Señora Zapata Senora Zapata and her share the responsibility of caring for the orphans. While Dulcinea favors a caring and supportive parenting style, Zapata is strict, scolding the children when they have wronged. Puss in Boots Although she is good friends with Puss in Boots, its implied early on that she harbors romantic feelings for him. As early as Episode 15, she shows signs of having feelings for him, telling him "don't leave me! I mean us!" when Puss decided to leave San Lorenzo after being cursed with bad luck. In Episode 51, this relationship is furthered when the two take each other's hands and rub noses with each other. In Season 5, they became each others Crispintines (San Lorenzo's version of Valentine Day). Lastly at the series finale, Puss and Dulcinea grow close to each other and ride off into the sunset together. Background Very late in the series, it is revealed that she is a mystical being called a Tulpa created by the great mage Sino to protect the Arcanum. At the series finale, she is the only other person to keep her memories of Puss and the adventures they had. She is seen riding into the sunset with Puss at the end. Abilities * She is literate and a good teacher. * Amazing fighter when she needs to be * She can't really fight in most episodes, but she has a magic sword to give the abilities of a real fighter * She prefers to solve problems peacefully Trivia *Dulcinea is a rare name given to women and is Latin for sweetness. The name was created by Cervantes's Don Quixote for his idealized lady. *She admits in episode 8 and 11 that she sometimes chases mice but isn't proud of it. *Her eye twitches whenever she lies. *Her favorite author is Miguela Andante *There currently appear to be two existing Dulcinea's, one which entered San Lorenzo and the other which rode off with Puss into the sunset at the end of the series. **It is unknown if Dulcinea was sent back into her own body, like Puss, or sent back separately causing one Dulcinea to stay in San Lorenzo and the other to leave with Puss. *Unlike other Tulpas, Dulcinea has her own destiny separate to what she was made to do, according to Sino Gallery DulcineaW1.jpg Dulcinea&Puss.JPG DulcineaW3.JPG AiPiB Screenshot.png DulcineaW2.JPG Rose.jpg Dulcineateach.jpg TMW.jpg Pussgod.jpg Notadate.jpg Lostandfoundlings.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cats Category:People affected by fountains Category:Senior Puss Squad Category:Animals